All I want for Christmas is
by chibisanzo
Summary: What do you wish for this Christmas?


Another busy day at JuOhChoh; Christmas was coming soon. To accommodate the holiday spirit, somehow the familiar scenery of a spring encrusted Meifu had changed to snow covered trees with bare branches, and white hills and fir trees. Hisoka never did found out who was the one responsible for changing the seasons. Neither did he find out why spring was the default season the whole year round.

Watari was chosen as Santa of the year. His job was to deliver presents. Each person got to choose one gift from his Super Special Santa Sack, as magically granted to him by a brooding Tatsumi.

There were no favourites, and Watari sulked at this. He even had to deliver something to Muraki. The crazy doctor was extremely pleased when he ventured into his laboratory. "Hm…" he said, thinking, even though Watari knew very well that he was only pretending to think.

"Tsuzuki," he said a split second later.

Watari sighed. Hisoka wouldn't be too happy about this. He reached into his Super Special Santa Sack and pulled a scared Tsuzuki out. "Watari!" Tsuzuki wailed, and hid behind the man. "Why did you have to ask Muraki first!"

Watari sighed. "I wanted to save the best for last. Sorry, Tsuzuki," he said apologetically, before bowing slightly to a smirking Muraki. He stepped aside, and Muraki reached for his Christmas present.

"I'll come back for you later. Then you can unwish yourself," he assured a white Tsuzuki, squirming in the grasp of a whiter man.

Hisoka was really going to kill him.

"Hurry," Tsuzuki whimpered, when Muraki proceeded to lick his neck.

O-kay.

Watari teleported back to Meifu in a millisecond.

Next on his list…he glanced down at his super long Christmas list, and tried to ignore the fact that Tsuzuki was second last.

Saya and Yuma.

They wanted new princessy outfits for Hisoka, but since (thank god) they could only have one, and there were two of them, Hisoka only received two princess gowns that year. He wasn't happy when Watari sheepishly pulled out two hideously pink gowns and shoved them into his hands.

Watari sighed. He wasn't making a lot of people happy this year. Maybe he should start advising people to give themselves new things, instead of giving things they would like other people to have. That was just mean, because it meant that they didn't have to use their own money to buy them.

Suzaku wished Touda a new set of armor, which he thought was a nice thing to do, only that she had wished it extra heavy too. Touda put it on, then found it extremely hard to walk around in, and even harder to get out of. He wasn't happy either.

He wished Suzaku eternal damnation, and when Watari politely said it wasn't possible, he had asked for longer hair for himself. He looked quite pretty in it too, Watari thought to himself, and had to quash out obscene images from his already sick mind.

He found Hisoka immersed in a book in the library.

After he explained his presence, and had gestured to his super special Santa Sack while conveniently forgetting to mention the little tidbit about Tsuzuki being trapped in Muraki's laboratory and was possibly in the process of being molested, Hisoka bit his lip and thought for a long while. "Anything I want?" he asked slowly, thinking for a while, and then blushing.

Watari nodded.

Hisoka coughed. "E—to, a fireplace, in Tsuzuki's house."

He looked at Watari's face for a while before shaking his head furiously and flailing his arms about, snapping shut his book he was reading in the process. "It's not what you're thinking. It's just, he never had a need for a fireplace before, but it's cold out now, and he doesn't have enough money for a fireplace, so…"

Watari nodded, and shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, and pulled out a ton of bricks from his super special Santa Sack.

Hisoka had question mark signs all over his forehead. "How am I going to bring this back?" he asked exasperatedly.

Watari shrugged back in return. "I dunno, I'm just the Santa."

He waved at a pissed Hisoka, and bounced right out the door.

Time to find Tsuzuki.

He managed to find the poor thing tied to Muraki's bed post in the middle of a secluded area in his laboratory. Muraki was naked, and hunched over him. Tsuzuki was wailing.

Watari hurried. His stupid sack was darn heavy in times like these.

"Quick, Tsuzuki, wish yourself back!" He yelled from the doorway, when he saw Muraki unhook the top button of Tsuzuki's trousers. His coat was thrown a few feet away, and his rumpled shirt tossed carelessly to the foot of the bed.

Tsuzuki winced, and then, still had the audacity to think for a little while. "I wish for Hisoka to have his scars removed," he finally said.

Watari wanted to kill Tsuzuki. How else was he going to escape the clutches of the mad doctor now?

He promised himself to get even with Tsuzuki later, and blinked away tears and images of his successful sex-changing potion away. He wished for Tsuzuki to be safely back at Meifu, and in a second, Tsuzuki disappeared from the bed, leaving behind empty ropes and discarded clothing.

Muraki shrugged. "I'll just get him next time."

"Merry Christmas," he said politely to a trembling Watari.

Watari hastily nodded and escaped.

Only two people were happy. Stupid scarless Hisoka and stupid Tsuzuki who had just gained extra warmth from a cold night. His experiment, he thought and broke into tears.

One last person on his super long Christmas list. He mustered all the smiles left in him, and plastered an extra bright one onto his face. No need to spoil other people's Christmas, even though his was just ruined.

He knocked loudly on the glass of Tatsumi's door, and walked right in, without bothering to wait for a reply. Tatsumi looked tired, and haggard. Oh well, time to bring a little Christmas cheer.

Maybe he could just get something out of Christmas, he mused, as he stared at Tatsumi who was staring right back at him. Probably mocking his Santa outfit, and the mock beard.

"You can have one thing you want for Christmas," he said excitedly. He waved his hands about for emphasis. "Anything you want!"

Tatsumi thought for a whole five seconds before snapping, "A bigger budget."

Watari waggled his eyebrows. "Are you sure that's what you want for Christmas? Don't you want something else?"

"A higher salary, but I'm putting that to next year's wish list," Tatsumi said dryly.

Watari pouted. "Christmas is all about giving," he sniffed, and willed all the emotion to his eyes. "I gave mine away for Tsuzuki who gave his away to Hisoka who gave his away to Tsuzuki."

Tatsumi looked scared. "Okay, okay," he said, and got up from his chair and walked over to Watari, who was seated on the other side of the table. His Super Special Santa Sack lay empty on the floor beside him.

"I give you my wish," he grumbled, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

Watari beamed. He put his hands into his Super Special Santa Sack and pulled out something that made Tatsumi almost run out the door.

"It's tradition," he insisted, and held out the mistletoe expectantly.

Tatsumi sighed, and gave in.

He cupped Watari's chin gently, and leaned in.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Watari mumbled, against Tatsumi's lips before licking his way into his mouth. He curled his hands around Tatsumi's neck, and brought him closer.

Elsewhere, Tsuzuki helped Hisoka push a cart full of red coloured bricks all the way back to his home, while a scarless Hisoka found the nearest dustbin, and threw the princess outfits into them.

**A/N: ** Merry Christmas everybody!Another update coming up soon in a few days, so look out for it. And, as much as I like reading your feedback, I'd like to reply to them too, if I have the time. So, if you're anonymous, could you please at least leave an email or something? Thank you 3 **happy green dragon: **Hope you like this one. You wanted fluff, ne?


End file.
